musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Thirteen Ugly Children Roll Gutterballs
Creator of the Mix: Rev. Syung Myung Me Initial Notes About The Mix: As a supplement to the mix CDs that I've been doing (the three volumes so far are: Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem!, The Opposite Of Smoke Is Egg Whites, and Past The Barber and Gymnasium), every Monday or thereabouts, I've been sending mp3s to be posted at Phancy.com, along with blurbs about them. There aren't any doubled tracks from any of the mix CDs, and these songs won't appear on future mixes, either. They're also not intended to be particularly cohesive as a full CD compilation, as compared to the other ones -- on these CDs, they appear in the order they were posted. This of course leads to chunks of one artist in a row, as some weeks are artist-spotlights of sorts. I've broken this set up into two CDs if you wish to burn your own copies of them, and the notes here are the notes I originally wrote when they ran in the first place; they're just all in one place. I've also linked the original entries, because I know that at least some of the mp3s are still live as of this posting; they won't be forever, of course, but if you missed any when they were first posted, you might end up getting lucky! So, anyway, here is the track listing and notes for these discs, Volume 3.5 in my series of Mixes and the first 16 weeks' worth of mp3s! Tracklisting: DISC 1: # Brian Eno - The Paw-Paw Negro Blowtorch # The Young Fresh Fellows - Rotation #Klaus Nomi - The Nomi Song # Sockeye - Butt Fuck Your Own Face # Neil Young - Computer Age #The Moog Cookbook - Rockin' In The Free World # The Handsome Family - Drunk By Noon # Barcelona - I Have The Password To Your Shell Account # Too Much Joy - Underneath a Jersey Sky # Wall of Voodoo - The Passenger # eels - Sixteen Tons # The Mountain Goats - Dilaudid # The Mountain Goats - Dance Music #The Lightning Seeds - Sugar-Coated Iceberg # The Ditty Bops - Wake Up # The Ditty Bops - Ooh La La #Curtis Mayfield - Move On Up #The Flying Lizards - Move On Up # Half Japanese - Too Much Adrenaline # Half Japanese - Too Bad About Elizabeth # Half Japanese - Acupuncture # Half Japanese - 1,000,000 Kisses DISC 2 # Ween - Monique the Freak # Stereolab - Nothing To Do With Me # Patience & Prudence - Tonight You Belong To Me # King Missile (Dog Fly Religion) - Margaret's Eyes # Visqueen - Last To Know # The Ditty Bops - Walk or Ride # Ween - Booze Me Up And Get Me High # R. Crumb & The Cheap Suit Serenaders - Suit's Crybaby Blues # The Crumb Family - St. James Infirmary # Barnes & Barnes - Suburban Obscurity # The Billy Nayer Show - Apartment #5 # R. Crumb & The Cheap Suit Serenaders - My Girl's Pussy # R. Crumb & The Cheap Suit Serenaders - I Dream Of Heaven # The Young Fresh Fellows - On Your Hands # The Sonics - Strychnine # The Sonics - Boss Hoss # Yoko Ono - Kite Song # Yoko Ono - Death of Samantha # Yoko Ono - Kiss, Kiss, Kiss # Yoko Ono - Even When You're Far Away #Mankind Liberation Front - Center of the Universe #Mankind Liberation Front - Modern Messiah